


Mine

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the Kinktober prompt: lingerie





	Mine

“Mish,” Jensen gasped, breaking their kiss. Misha groaned his frustration. “Are you—” Jensen pushed his hand a little further into Misha’s pants. “Are you wearing panties?”

“What’s it feel like?”

Jensen cupped Misha’s ass, squeezing and letting the silky fabric slide against his fingertips. “Feels like you’re wearing satin panties,” Jensen said, then a thought occurred to him and he pulled back to look Misha in the eyes. “Are they mine?”

The smirk on Misha’s face was his answer. His cock twitched and he groaned as he pushed back into Misha’s space to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in the cockles trashbin (aka [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/))


End file.
